


It Takes a Family to Raise a Chocobo

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Series: Prompto And The One With The Chocobo [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Prom gains confidence, Scavenger reader, Spoilers for Main Game, pet chocobo, spoilers for episode prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Prompto brings you something you'd never thought you'd see.An egg.A black chocobo egg.





	1. An Egg of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this into two chapters because it's taking so long to write but I wanted to get at least part of it out.  
> Ollie has to share the spotlight for a while~  
> He is still best chocobo though <3

You were glad that the sun was warm on your skin today. The light ride out to the lake was the perfect physical rehab for Ollie. You’d forgone as much additional weight as you could at first, trying to make the ride as easy as possible. Now you were adding a little more weight each time. You sat at the end of the pier, bare toes skimming the surface of the water while Ollie tried to catch the fish in the shallows. You smiled, despite the scar that now ran down his leg, Ollie seemed to be back to normal. Rest, the expertise of Wiz and the kindness of Prompto’s friends had seen him through. You twisted around and took a quick selfie with Ollie behind you out on the water. You sent it to Prompto with a heart and smile emoji. 

Ollie waded out into deeper water, dipping his head below the surface. After a few mini dives he whistled at you. The whistle he did when he found something. You jumped to your feet, glancing around. There was no one around. You stripped down to your underwear, leaving a small folded pile next to your shoes and quickly jumped into the water. You squeaked as the water welcomed you into it’s cold embrace. A few deep breaths shook the worst of the shock from you. You swam over to Ollie, throwing an arm over his neck as best you could to take a mini break. Peering down into the depths told you nothing. The light couldn’t make it far enough into the water.

“You sure about this?” You asked. Ollie squawked, rubbing his beak against your head. “Okay, okay.” You laughed. “I trust you. I’ll go look.”

\---------- 

Prompto had felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket in the car. But the weight of the egg in his lap demanded his attention for the whole drive to the Chocobo Post. It was only once Wiz had carefully taken the egg from him and placed it in the incubation pen that he finally checked his phone. Your smile in the photo made him beam at the screen. And that Ollie was out swimming made him smile too. He took in the scene, he recognised the lake as the one nearby in Alstor Slough. 

“Hey, Noct.” Prompto tried, keeping the photo open.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go say hi?” He showed his screen to Noctis. “You could go fishing.” He added with a little sing song voice. 

“Let’s go.” Noctis grinned. He knew the spot in the photo. 

\----------

He was surprised to see Ollie before you. Ollie was way out on the lake, looking down at the water. Twisting his head this way and then that way. Prompto scanned the shoreline for you and felt his mouth go dry when he realised you simply weren’t there. Noctis simply kept walking and went to the end of the pier. The Prince was far to excited to go fishing. Gladiolus wasn’t far behind, doing his usual glancing sweep of the area.

“Prompto?” The shield asked. The blonde looked over to the pier expectantly. “Ever been skinny dipping?” Prompto froze on the spot. As if he ever had! 

“Why would you even ask that?” His voice had a shrill edge to it, panic. Gladiolus jabbed a thumb towards the end of the pier. Prompto scrambled over, tripping on the edge of one of the planks. For a moment he was confused. Why was Gladiolus pointing a pile of clothes? Oh. His gaze jumped over to Ollie just as you broke the surface. “[Name]!” He shouted out to you without thinking. You looked back towards the pier and your face lit up like the morning. You swam over a quickly as you could and Prompto crouched down at the end of the pier, holding his hand out to you.

“Prom!” You cheered as you came to a stop, resting a hand on one of the pier footings. “Perfect timing.” Prompto had to swallow hard. His hand dropped without having touched yours. Having you look up at him with innocent delight was doing things to him. 

“Everything alright?” Noctis asked, staring out over you at Ollie on the water. Gladiolus wasn’t being so polite. 

“Ollie spotted something. I think it’s stuck under a rock on the lake bed. I can’t get it out by myself.” You explained. 

“I think we can help the lady.” Gladiolus chuckled, already shucking off his own jacket.

“Any excuse eh, Gladio?” Ignis smirked.

“You know it.” 

Prompto didn’t miss how your gaze flicked momentarily over to the others before meeting his own. You were red, letting your face dip down to hide at least partly below the water line. Suddenly aware of your own state of undress in front of them. You ignored the others as Gladiolus almost forcefully stripped Noctis down to his underwear. Ignis insisted that he stay on shore. Something about standing guard. Your attention was wholly on Prompto now. 

“I get it. I get it.” Noctis protested. “I can undress myself!” When even the idea of seeing the Prince shirtless didn’t steal your gaze away from him. Prompto felt a surge of confidence. You chose him. You really did. He hurried to get his clothes off, your gaze was starting to affect him. While he was feeling bolder, he didn’t want to deal with that whole situation right now. You barely noticed Gladiolus all but throwing Noctis into the water, nor the Shield jumping in moments later. 

“I’ll fetch some towels.” Ignis said to no one in particular. “I’m sure Wiz would be willing to lend us some.”

Your eyes were only for Prompto as he carefully lowered himself into the water. He pulled himself over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. The skin to skin contact was electrifying. He moved in to kiss you. A cough from Noctis brought you both back to reality. 

“So... where is this thing?” The Prince asked, forcing you to tear your attention and body from Prompto.

“It’s under Ollie.” You said after a steadying breath.

“Let’s get out there then.” Gladiolus rumbled. You all swam over to Ollie, suffering momentarily as the chocobo enthusiastically greeted everyone despite being in the water. “It down here?”

“Just down in front of Ollie.” You said, it was hard to ignore Prompto’s finger grazing the back of your hand. You hooked your own finger around his under the water. “I think it’s a shield, but I can’t be sure until we get it up.”

“We have a plan?” Noctis asked. Turned out the Prince was part fish and extremely happy out in the water. 

“You and me, we shift whatever rock is down there.” Gladiolus grinned. “Then they bring it up. Easy.”

\----------

You’d managed, as a group to get the slab of metal back to shore. Ignis, as promised, had fetched towels for everyone to dry off with. In your excitement you were distracted by your find. You didn’t notice Prompto joining you with two towels. One was his own, hanging around his neck. When he wrapped the other around your shoulders protectively you let your attention move from the lump of metal on the ground. You’d not really registered being clammy and cold until you felt the warmth of the towel. At a glance Prompto could see Ignis talking with Galdiolus and Noctis. He was glad to have a moment with you, without them watching. It was one thing to see you standing there in nothing but underwear and water. It was another to know that anyone could see you. With Noctis being mothered by his two vassals Prompto took a chance. He pulled you close and was very grateful when Ollie conveniently moved a step or two to block you both from sight. He definitely hoped the chocobo was on his side.

“Prompto, what-” He crashed his lips to yours before you could finish. You didn’t protest, accepting the wet kiss. It made your skin tingle. The feeling intensified as you felt his hands dance under the towel and up your back. It was all you could do not to melt into him. It was cut far too short when he pulled back. The flush that shone on his face told you he wanted more. 

“Let’s get dry.” He mumbled. He wanted nothing more than to continue with you. To show you just how he felt. To smother you in kisses and run his hands across every inch of your skin. But he couldn’t. Not here. Not now. “We should get this back to the outpost... right?” You swallowed a whine and nodded. The blonde pressed a light kiss to your nose. 

“We should.” You agreed.

\---------- 

An egg. A black chocobo egg. You not believed it when Wiz had told you. You left the thing you’d found in the lake on the workshop table, only half cleaned of lake muck, and ran out to the pens. Barely believed it when you saw it. Only believed it when you touched the shell for yourself. No one at the outpost had been surprised when you’d grabbed a blanket and settled next to the egg, Ollie joining you on the other side. You could see Prompto in your minds eye caring for the egg on the drive back from the Vesperpool. That he would be so loving to the unborn made you smile.

\---------- 

That was how Prompto found you. One arm curled protectively around the egg as if you would keep it warm. He hopped the fence and sat down beside you. He put an arm around you, his other hand resting on your thigh.

“I can’t believe it.” You whispered breathlessly. 

“Neither can I really.” Prompto agreed.

“A black chocobo.” You let your head rest on his shoulder, nuzzling him just a little. “Prom, this is amazing.”

“I can’t wait for it to hatch.” He grinned. “Little puff ball it’ll be.”

“Our little puff ball?” You asked quietly. Thoughts had been swirling in your mind as you’d sat with the egg. Your life had changed since Prompto had come into your world by way of fawning over Ollie. Life had become more than your work and Ollie. You found happiness and love with Prompto. You felt greedy for wanting more. Like in the lake. Like now.

“O...our?” He stammered, looking right at you. The idea of having something more with you was something he’d only dreamed of. Only wished for despite scolding himself that it was far too soon to think of such a thing. “You... want that?” 

“Is that okay, if I do?” You looked over at the egg, then back to Prompto. “Prom?” He answered you with a kiss.

“I do too.”

\---------- 

You sent photos and updates on the egg. At first Noctis and the others had been excited and curious, but then as the days past into a week, then two, their interest had faded away. But Prompto held a little secret in his heart. It was only pretend. He knew that. But it was yours and his. Ours. You’d already brainstormed names as you messaged back and forth. He loved the little unhatched chick already. Ours. The thought resonated through his brain. 

Then the message came. A short video. He knew what it was even before he pressed play. When he did, only the egg was in the shot. He was glad he was alone in the tent. He would share it with the others later.

“It’s happening, Prom.” You giggled nervously out of shot. “It’s really happening.” There was a tap and you drew a sharp breath. Another tap. And another. Louder this time. Then a whole section of the shell broke away. He could see black underneath a sheen of stringy liquid. Black feathers. Your hand came into view and carefully plucked the piece of broken shell away. Prompto welled up as tiny black eyes blinked away the gunk that was around them. Loud cheeping sounded out as the tiny beak pushed at the edges of the shell that still encased it, making the opening bigger. He heard a soft sob from you and could imagine the tears spilling from your eyes. He didn’t care if he had to beg, he’d get Ignis to drive him to Wiz’s. He’d run there if he had to. The egg rolled forward as the chick struggled out of it’s shell. Then it was out fully and Ollie was there, licking off the goop that was stuck to the little one’s meagre plumage. The video stopped abruptly. Then Prompto saw another one below it. Ollie was still cleaning the chick but you’d gotten closer. “Say hi to your daddy.” You said softly. The little cheep right at the camera set him off. He tried to muffle a cry with his hand, but it wasn’t enough.

“You okay in there Prom?” Noct called from outside the tent.

“Y... Yeah.” Prompto answered. “I got something to show you.” He would show them the first video at least. That second one was his and his alone.

\---------- 

Noctis watched as Prompto snuggled with you after you’d all been introduced to the chocobo chick, Shadow, as Prompto declared to them all. The fact that his best friend knew the chick’s name before they’d even arrived at the Chocobo Post spoke volumes to Noctis. That and the way you sat there with the chick in the blonde’s lap, cooing over it like a baby while Ollie watched on. Prompto didn’t even try to hide the kiss he pressed to your cheek like he would have before. 

“Jealous?” Gladiolus chuckled quietly as Ignis fussed over the greens that Shadow was pecking at as he cheeped. 

“Na. Prom’s happy. I’m happy for him.” Noctis answered honestly. The two were far enough from the caravan that they could talk without the others in easy earshot. “Look at him.” The sharpshooter was positively glowing with happiness. Prompto’s honest, innocent smiles were met with your own. Noctis thought he could see some not so innocent glances though. And Prompto was happy. Sure the guys were his brothers and his friends rolled into one. But this was family on a whole other level. His family. His. Even if it was pretend. He smothered that thought before it could continue. It was one he most certainly wasn’t ready to deal with yet. 

There was a problem that he couldn’t avoid though. Altissia. He had to go there with Noctis. It was the whole reason he was even on this trip. He was a Crownsguard by choice. And Noctis was his best friend.

“[Name]?” Prompto asked softly when Ignis moved away to talk with the others. You could feel him tense up the moment he said your name.

“Yeah?”

“I... gotta go away for a while. Not because I don’t- I mean. I want to stay here but-” He tried. “-I have to go to Altissia. With Noct.” 

“The Oracle.” You said solemly. You let him see you look over at the Prince. Everyone knew the stories of childhood friendship between the two. Then of the arranged marriage that neither of them really seemed to want. But the Prince definitely cared. With his own country at war he still wanted to go to make sure she was okay. Prompto’s fingers lacing into yours drew your attention back to him.

“I wish you could come with us.” He said softly. “It’s supposed to be a really romantic place.” 

“When-” You leaned over and scratched the top of Shadow’ head, “-our little one here is all grown up.” You suggested with a smile. “I would love to go with you.” He pulled you to him for a lingering kiss. 

“I’d like that.” The others must have overheard the end of the conversation as they wandered back over.

“I’ll make sure Prom gets you some souvenirs.” Noctis grinned, sitting down next to his friend. 

“I’ll find just the right bistro for the two of you to have a dinner date.” Ignis added. “With a perfect view.” 

“And I’ll arrange on of those street artists to do you a sappy sketch thing.” Gladiolus grinned. 

“Guys.” Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Just one thing. Don’t leave without saying goodbye.”

\---------- 

Prompto was good to his word. He’d called the moment they’d settled on a date to head out on the boat. Three days from now. You’d ridden through the morning and early afternoon with Shadow drowsing on the saddle perch that Wiz had made for him. A slow pace with lots of rest stops didn’t stop you from reaching Cape Caem in a decent time. Prompto met you at the roadside, enjoying a moment with you privately. He was surprised by your shyness around the others, and your existing acquaintance with Cindy. Apparently you were the one who never had the foresight to pick up the wax for the Regalia. Noctis had rolled his eyes dramtically at that new bit of information. He was also relieved that no one decided to bring up his previous infatuation with Cindy. It didn’t matter now anyway. He’d changed. It was still mid afternoon when he pulled you down the side of the house to the bench that they’d salvaged.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, drawing you down next to him.

“I didn’t expect there to be so many people who knew who I was.” You admitted.

“I guess I can’t help myself. I just have to tell everyone about the best person in my life.” He teased, nuzzling against your neck. “And, uh... I have a surprise for you.”

“I have one for you too.” You smiled. You drew out a small, carefully wrapped package from your little shoulder bag. “It’s not much...” Prompto was already enthralled as he took and carefully peeled away the wrapping. A golden-yellow handkerchief, with the outline of a chocobo stitched on it as well as Prompto underneath it in black, revealed itself. “But... take it with you?” 

“Babe.” He threw his arms around you, screwing up the handkerchief as he balled his fists into the fabric of your clothes. “I’ll keep it with me like, always. Of course I will.” He kissed you quickly before leaning back into his seat with a grin. “My turn.” You tried not to expect anything. Prompto, like you, spent his life on the move. “We’re going for a drive in the Regalia. Just us.” Your eyes sparkled with surprise. The King’s personal car. Sure you’d been in it before, but that was wedged between the Prince and the Shield. A drive with just Prompto sounded great. 

“You’re joking, right? But the others-”

“Noct is pretty smitten with Shadow. And I think Iggy is gonna hold him as collateral so the car comes back in one piece.” He admitted. “Not that we’ll crash. I’ma be the safest driver ever.”

“Don’t go loosing our son!” You protested playfully. 

“He’ll be fine with Noct.” Another kiss, this time on the cheek. “We should go, before the light starts to go.”

“Let me check on Ollie and Shadow. I think the kid, Talcott? Wanted to ride Ollie for a little bit. Maybe one of the others can watch him for a bit.” Talcott was in fact ecstatic that he was going to be allowed to ride the giant chocobo under both Iris and Galdiolus’ watchful eyes. Ignis handed over the keys with a not so discreet handshake and a wink. With his heart pounding in his chest and your hand in his, Prompto led you to the Regalia. You couldn’t help but grip his hand tightly. A date. It felt like a date. Something you’d not done as a couple yet. He opened the passenger door for you, his usual place. You settled in. It felt comfortable. Not quite the same as his lap, but good. 

“Here we go.” He cheered brightly as he pulled away from the Cape and drove west. It wasn’t long before the roof was down and sun was threatening to fade prematurely. He was finally able to do something for you. That didn’t stop his heart from leaping into his throat when you tentatively rested your hand on his thigh. He was glad he didn’t have far to drive.

\---------- 

You tried not to frown when Prompto pulled over and put the roof up.

“What’s going on?” You asked. But he just winked at you. In a heartbeat he was opening the door for you and helping you out the car.

“The Regalia and the drive is... was only part of the surprise.” He tried to contain his joy. You’d not realised what was happening yet. “Come with me.” He led you down the stairs by the side of the road, gentle and guiding every step of the way. Then the river came into view. You rarely travelled by road, but now you knew where you were. Sure enough, he led you along the coast line that was becoming rocky. You didn’t come to the coast often, the metal scraps you survived off tended to sink down into the depths. That and the tidal currents were scary. 

“Where are we going?” You laughed as he helped you climb up into the rocks. Whatever he had planned he had certainly gone through a lot of effort. Then you saw it. The glowing runes of a haven. And at a glance it looked like the guys camp was all set up, but as you got closer you saw it was different. There were only two chairs set up, instead of the usual four, and they were laden with cosy looking blankets. The tent was in it’s usual place, but the front was lined with fairy lights not yet switched on. Prompto tried to not hop from foot to foot nervously as he waited for your reaction. 

“Oh, Prom.” You squeezed his hand, tears threatening to form. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s not quite Altissia...”

“It’s romantic and sweet.” You kissed his cheek quickly. “It’s perfect.”

\---------- 

He’d cooked a simple little dinner. He’d relied on a recipe that he’d got from Ignis typed up on his phone. It wasn’t much more than just sautéing the vegetables and the meat in a frying pan and then serving them. But he loved knowing that it was just for you. And now you were at the best bit. Cuddles. You’d moved from your chair to his lap after dinner, bringing your blanket with you and covering you both with it. His arms made you feel safe, secure and warm. 

“Thank you, for this. All of this.” You tried to bury yourself deeper into the blankets. Prompto started to press feather light kisses to your neck, carefully moving towards your shoulder. 

“All for you.” He murmured. Under the blankets, he relaxed his arms around you, letting his hands slip down to rest on your thighs. He traced lazy circles with his thumbs and was pleased to hear a contented rumble of a quiet moan from you. He cautiously pressed on, alert for any sign you might feel uncomfortable. When after a few more kisses, you twisted to face him, Prompto was pleasantly surprised when you kissed him hungrily. Prompto committed everything to memory. Every kiss, every touch, every sound you made. 

\---------- 

The fogginess of sleep was slow to release Prompto. But hunger and the niggling memory of a promise to get the car back before midday forced him awake. As awareness spread through him, he felt you pressed against his side. One arm and leg flung over him. You were a warm and comfortable weight on him, and the skin to skin contact felt too natural to ever be wrong. The was nothing except his wristband and your socks separating you from each other. The memories of the night before made him smile. He’d tried so hard not to be desperate or needy, but you’d matched his desires with your own wants. He’d poured himself into you and worshipped you twice before sleep had claimed you both. In each others arms was the best place of all he decided. He’d come back as soon as he could to share a bed, tent, or blanket with you again. He kissed your mussed up hair and regretted it for a heartbeat. You were stirring, clutching him just a little tighter. 

“Morning.” You mumbled into his shoulder.

“Morning, babe.” He kissed the top of your head again. “Sleep okay?” You made an affirmative noise, trying to wriggle closer. “Good.” You felt him reach for his phone and the light of the screen coming on was enough to force you awake. “Sorry. I didn’t-”

“S’fine.” You yawned. “We should get up.” You propped yourself up on an elbow so that you could look at him properly. This was how you wanted every morning to be. He was sunshine and love. As you gazed sleepily, you heard the tell tale fake shutter sound oh his phone. You attempted to frown at him but it turned into a smile. “Really?”

“Have to capture the moment.” He jested. “Here, we’ll take one together.” He pulled you back down to his chest and held the phone up. 

“One condition. Our eyes only.”

“Of course.” Prompto agreed solemnly as he thumbed the icon to take the photo. He would treasure both photos, immediately locking them both behind passwords. He all but threw the phone aside when he was done, leaning over for another kiss. You welcomed him, drawing him to you with fingers curled in his hair. A loud squawk snapped you apart. 

“Ollie?” You asked as you scrambled with the blankets, pulling one loosely around you. Prompto approved of the view of your bare back as you you unzipped the tent. “Ollie!” Of course he’d come. The basket he had between his legs was a surprise though. You leaned over and pulled back the chequered cloth that hid the contents. “Prom! I think Ignis sent us breakfast in bed.”

“Sweet!”

\--------- 

You watched from the top of the cliff as the boat sped off with Prompto. Away from you. The kiss you’d given him at the house still lingered on your lips. You felt one of your tears drip from your cheek. Shadow fluffed up his feathers in your arms to shake off the offending droplet. 

“Sorry sweetie.” You sniffed, earning an affectionate bump from Ollie. “Daddy will come home soon.” The chocobo’s shared a look as you stared over the ocean. Ollie rested his head on yours and you let yourself be comforted by his warmth on your head and Shadow’s warmth in your arms. 

\---------- 

“Hey babe.” Prompto beamed at you through the screen.

“You all settled in?” You asked, adjusting so that you were comfortable beside Ollie. 

“Yeah, we got a cheap room at the Leville.” He explained, turning slowly on the spot. You could see Noctis asleep on the bed behind him and then Ignis and Gladiolus at a small round table pouring over a newspaper. Prompto walked out onto a tiny balcony, the only private place and showed you the view. “It’s still really good though. All this water and scenery.” You didn’t miss the flicker of sadness that danced across his eyes. “The gondolas here are super smooth, I hope you don’t get sea-sick because I really want to ride one with you.”

“We’ll find out together.” You smiled at his enthusiasm. 

\---------- 

“Did you get an upgrade or something?” You asked. The room you saw on the screen behind Prompto was much fancier than the hotel room you’d seen before. Much grander. 

“Noct agreed to help the Secretary lady. So tonight we get these sweet digs.” He grinned. “Iggy’s super happy to have nice _crisp_ linens.” His attempt at the advisor’s accent set you off giggling. Making you smile lifted his heart. “But, uh. Did you see the news?”

“No. I took the boys out today. Wiz made Shadow a lightweight harness for him to get used to.” You couldn’t help but look at the little chocobo perched on Ollies back behind your head.

“Lunafreya is going to commune with the Leviathan.” Prompto explained quickly. 

“The Astral Leviathan?” You blurted. “The one the stories say is uh... pissy?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh Six.” The thought of Prompto up against the Tidemother scared you.

“Literally one of the Six.” He tried to joke.

“Prom, hun, you gotta promise to be careful.” You pleaded. 

“I’m helping the evacuation of the citizens. Noct is the one who has to get her to like him.” Prompto sounded relieved to not be the one facing the Goddess. 

“You’ll be a hero then.” You tried to smile. He perked up at the sound of that.

“I’d rather be your hero.” He whispered sweetly.

\---------- 

Relief flooded your heart when he texted you. When you read the contents you understood why he didn’t call. Noctis was hurt, Ignis was wounded, Gladiolus was angry at anyone and anything and Lunafreya had lost her life. Prompto wanted to talk to you, but he was walking on eggshells around everyone. Texting he could do without upsetting anyone. You sent him photos of Shadow and Ollie, the little one was already up to the larger’s knees. He sent emotes and hearts back.

Until he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me  
> xxx
> 
> And I can't write smut to save my life, so fade to black and scene change it was!


	2. Return to the Flock

Clothes. Warm clothes. Prompto felt guilty for stealing them from the little cabin he’d stumbled upon as he attempted to follow the tracks. But he needed them. He needed to survive. He’d shoved his dead phone into one of the pockets. It’s weight was comforting even though it was completely useless to him now. He could only hope that somewhere he would find some place to charge it. It didn’t look likely though. Every step deeper into the Empire’s lands he went, the deeper into danger he went. Only the handkerchief he kept in his breast pocket gave him the strength to push on. He had to help Noctis, he had to trust that he would find him, help him save the world and then find his way back to you.

\---------- 

Ardyn used you to torment him on top of his friendship with Noctis and the others.

_Could she love you knowing what you know now?_

_Oh her horror, her despair, when she finds out you’re a monster._

It was all he could do to clutch at the handkerchief and remember how you’d felt in his arms. But one question nearly broke him.

_Can failed experiments even father children?_

\-------- 

The nights were definitely getting longer. You used the shortening days helping to shore up the Chocobo Post. It’s lights were fine for now, but the poor creatures were scaring in their pens more and more frequently. It took far too many days to disassemble the fences that made up the race track. Shadow was growing to his full height quickly and helped drag the timbers to where they needed to be. Once the race track was gone, you scavenged as much sheet metal and chain link fencing as you could find. Slowly the outpost was becoming fenced in while still giving the animals enough space to be exercised simply. You sat by the newly erected section of fence and pulled out your phone to wait. It was around the time that Ignis called you. The first time he’d called you, told you of Prompto’s fate, you’d cried for hours. Now, you were just hoping that there was any news. You didn’t expect to hear anything, but the Advisor had promised. When the phone rang, you answered quickly. Ignis always tried to reassure you, but more often than not, you had to reassure him too.

\---------- 

Prompto was grateful that Noctis had come for him. He was relieved that his best friend immediately accepted his newly learned of past. He cried himself to sleep in Noctis’ arms when they tried to get him to rest. The warmth overwhelmed him. To then lose Noctis to the crystal nearly shattered the remains of his strength. The walk out of the empty city was silent. Prompto fell into his habit of escorting Ignis around the debris that littered their path. It wasn’t until they were on a train again, heading towards the coast that Ignis handed over his phone.

“You should look at the messages.” The advisor instructed him. 

“What?”

“Please.”

“Do you need me to read them for you?” Prompto asked. 

“No such thing. I just think you should see them.” Prompto thumbed the icon and sadness welled up in him when he saw your name at the top. Had you given up on him? Chosen Ignis to replace him? “Just look.” The blonde swallowed his panic the best he could. “From the beginning.” With what felt like hundreds of flicks with his thumb, he made it to the top of the messages.

_Ignis said I should talk to you here._  
_As if you’re reading these._  
_I think he never knew what to say to me when he called._  
_He tried though. He really did._  
_I love you, Prompto_  
_Come home soon xxx_

Then there was a photo, you with Ollie and Shadow at the outpost. He couldn’t help but smile. He worked his way down the one sided chat. Everyday after that first message you’d left him something. You told him about your days, how Shadow was growing and missed his daddy, how Ollie was getting grumpy at the almost full grown chick. The regularity of the I love you ‘s made his heart swell a little more with each one he saw. He tried to ignore the weight of his origins that threatened to smother him. Noctis had accepted him. Ignis had accepted him. Gladiolus had accepted him. He made it to the bottom of the chat.

_Ignis tells me they’re about to head into Gralea._  
_So... I have to tell you again_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I miss you with all my heart_

The final photo, of you with both Shadow and Ollie’s heads pressed against yours. You held a photo of Prompto, one of his selfies that you’d printed. At the bottom you’d added the words “Family” and a heart. It made him well up to think that he still had such a thing. 

“Iggy... Can I use your phone?”

\---------- 

Prompto felt sick to his stomach as Cindy dropped them at Wiz’s. Calling you multiple times since leaving Gralea hadn’t really stopped him from being nervous. He knew he had to tell you, but part of himself was fearful of your reaction. He followed Ignis out of the truck and just stared at the fortified outpost. There were walls now. Some low. Some high. It was left to Gladiolus to wave the mechanic off. Prompto considered bolting back out onto the road, but feathers under his fingers made him flinch. He looked down to see the glossy black feathers of a chocobo.

“Is that the chick that hatched before?” Gladiolus asked.

“Shadow? That you buddy?” The chick nuzzled at Prompto’s hand, recognising the smell of the one who lingered on his mama. There was a quiet squawk and a gentle nibble at his fingertips, asking for attention. “Hey, okay. I got you.” Prompto chuckled.

“My oh my.” Wiz whistled. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes boys.” He strode over and noted how Shadow kept insisting on the blonde petting him. “We’ve missed you around these parts of late.”

“Well, we’re back now.” Gladiolus rumbled. No one wanted to bring up what had been lost.

“That you are.” Wiz smiled weakly. 

“Would we be allowed to rest for a while here? Cindy has offered us the use of a car once she has finished repairing one found by the wayside.” Ignis asked, clutching at his cane. They had come here rather than directly back to Hammerhead for a reason after all. You.

“Of course you can.” Wiz perked up a little. “Since the little one is back, [Name] shouldn’t be but a minute or two.” He looked back at Prompto. “He rarely leaves his mother.” He laughed when the gunman flushed. “I guess his father is a special case. Come along inside. There should be some warm water to clean the road dust from you.”

“Do you need a moment?” Ignis asked softly. Prompto nearly nodded until he remembered the futility of doing so.

“Yeah... I’m just gonna stay with Shadow a bit...” Prompto replied quietly. “I’m okay.”

“Very well.” Ignis strode away with feigned confidence towards the house. Gladiolus followed quickly, not wanting the advisor to accidentally walk into something. Shadow squirmed around Prompto happily, keeping in constant contact. The little happy whistles relaxed him just a bit. Then he saw you. You looked like you always had, but the longer nights were carving lines onto your face. You ran a hand down Ollie’s neck as you entered the outpost. As you looked up, all the lines vanished when you saw him.

“Prompto!” You cried, essentially falling from the saddle as you tried to get to him as quickly as possible. He ran to catch you before you hit the ground, your foot being caught in one of the stirrups. The warmth he felt as he held you again banished the darkness looming at the edge of his thoughts. “Prom, you came back.” You cried. He carefully removed your foot from the stirrup, and drew you into his lap.

“[Name].” He whispered your name like a prayer being answered. You were finally in his arms again. In spite of his bruises he hugged you tightly. Ollie’s beak was in his hair and Shadow was trying to join you in his lap. It was a chaotic reunion but it was just that. A reunion. “I’m home.”

\---------- 

Touching you grounded him. The warmth of your skin made him feel human. No, he mustn’t think like that. He was human. Noctis said he was. He couldn’t be apart from you without his brain staring to fog up with panic. In the short hours before the early night fell, Prompto stayed with you. Holding your hand. An arm around you. Wiz raised an eyebrow at the neediness of it all, but you glared your uncle down. You took your usual place in Prompto’s lap after dinner was eaten indoors. The night looked to be cold but you still sat out by the caravan. Ollie and Shadow would be fine, but you didn’t really intend to stay outside all night. Gladiolus took Ignis into the caravan after a few minutes of silence, the cold made the skin around the latter’s eyes ache.

“Prom?” You asked carefully, twisting to face him. Before you could reach up to touch his face he snatched up your wrist and kissed the naked skin there. He buried his face in your shoulder, peppering kisses on any bare skin he could. 

“Cold.” He mumbled. 

“Let’s go inside.” You said softly. Slipping your hands into his, you led him away from the caravan towards the house.

\---------- 

You held each other, light kisses here and there, warm and comfortable on the bed. Prompto stroked at the skin of your wrists, tracing lines on them in turn. You watched him switch his attention to his own wrist, the one with the wristband. With great care, you slid your own hand over his as it toyed with the edges of the fabric. You didn’t miss the way his breath hitched. You drew back your hand wordlessly.

“No, don’t.” He whispered. “Please.” You moved your hand back. “I... need to tell you something.” He placed his other hand over yours protectively.

“Okay.” You said breathlessly.

“I... I’m not Lucian.” He stared down at his wrist, at the pile of hands. “I always knew my parents weren’t... my parents. But... I know where I’m from now.” You waited. This wasn’t a topic that could be rushed. He pulled his hands from yours and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled off the wristband. He tossed it aside, he didn’t need it any more. Your eyes focused on the black lines and numbers that were tattooed on his skin. It was either new or of an industrial type. The kind you knew was applied to animals at farms to trace them. 

“Prom...?”

“I’m a Nif.” He choked on the word. “I... I wasn’t even born. I was grown.” That made you frown a little. “Noct says... said that I’m not the enemy but-” Talking about Noctis nearly set him off crying. You rested your hand on his again, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“You are you, Prom.” You whispered gently. “Our son is a chocobo hatched from an egg. You think I care where you’re from?” Your other fingers carefully danced over his skin to the barcode. “Lucian, Nif, Accordian. As long as you are Prompto, I don’t care.” 

“[Name]...” Acceptance crumbled the last of the wall holding back his tears. He pressed his face into your chest, his arms flung around you and your heartbeat barely audible over the sobs that shook him. You threaded your fingers into his hair and with your other hand, pulled the blanket up over you both. He cried for himself. For Noctis. For all that had happened. For the simple fact that you loved him still.

\---------- 

The brothers, all men now, sat around the fire trying to catch up on ten missing years. You sat off to the side on the hood of a gutted truck, near one of the walls. Ollie sat by your feet dozing. He wasn’t so old that he couldn’t make the journey out to Hammerhead. But you were starting to worry for him. You rode Shadow for the most part now. The youngster was no longer so young. He’d grown to maturity and then some in the darkness of eternal night. You felt eyes on you. Looking up you saw both Noctis and Prompto looking over in your direction. Prompto gave you a grin and a wave while Noctis just stared. You dipped your head in greeting, not surprised when he made his way over to you.

“Hey.” You were relieved when Noctis greeted you like he always had. He reached down and gave Ollie a short pat on the beak.

“Hi.” You smiled as Shadow nuzzled at the King’s arm.

“So, in ten years you didn’t wanna marry Prom?” He asked with a teasing note. “He won’t tell me anything. He doesn’t _kiss and tell_. It’s not like I didn’t try and get you two to hook up more than once or anything.” He grinned.

“Kinda hard to get married when the best man got himself sucked into the astral plane.” You stuck your tongue out at him before softening. “We couldn’t do it without you, Noct.”

“I... I’m honoured. But who’s gonna, you know, marry you two out here?” 

“Only the highest authority in the land.”

“...uh.” He drew a blank.

“You, Noct. You know, the King?”

“Can I do that?” He asked.

“Ignis says you can.” Of course the Royal Advisor would know. And Ignis would have made it his business to know.

“But wait... I’m the best man and the officiant?” Noctis frowned.

“You see why this could never happen without you?” You smiled softly and Noctis felt a rush of affection wash through him. 

\--------- 

Everyone had gathered around the front of the garage. You stood next to Prompto, his hand in yours, before the King and Advisor with the Shield to the King’s right. Around you in a semi circle were the hunters and Kingsglaives that had gathered. At the edge of the group, Noctis saw Cor and nodded once at him. The last of the old guard.

“So... what do I do?” Noctis mumbled at Ignis. The Advisor verbally guided him through the process of binding your’s and Prompto’s hands together with a strip of black fabric from Six only knew where. Noctis had a feeling that Ignis had been preparing for this event for a while. With the knot tied, he echoed the words whispered in his ear.

“I, Noctis Lucis Caelum the First,” The voice he used was one he was not used to. Kind, but holding authority over all who heard. “King of Lucis and of the Sleepless City,” He took a moment to steady himself. “Do declare you to be bound in marriage under our Star and in the eyes of the Six.” Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked at the two of you before him. He couldn’t help but grin. “Now kiss her you idiot.”

\---------- 

Eight months later, as if impatient to see the world, Caelum Argentum was born a few weeks prematurely. Welcomed into the New Dawn by parents that would love him with all their hearts. As well as the love of uncles, aunts and two chocobos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom deserved whatever happiness I could give him.
> 
> I’m not very good with the angsty stuff, so I glossed over the events in Episode Prompto and Chapter 13 while acknowledging them as best I could. Also just about managed to shoe horn in a reference to Prom's not kissing and telling line.
> 
> Also in my research I learned that working horses AND ostriches often live into their late twenties/early thirties. I was SO HAPPY with this information as it meant I could have Ollie there at the end.
> 
> I didn’t think Prom would name his son after Noctis directly. I think Ignis would have nudged him to use the Royal family name instead since that line ended with Noctis. And since Caelum means “sky” or “heaven” it felt like a nice fit.


End file.
